ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Hats and headpieces
Hats and Headpieces, much like Lady Gaga's outfits often attract a lot of attention by the media. 2009 Bat Headpiece Deleted Scene.jpg|(Nagi Noda, Shinji Konishi, and Asami Nemoto) Nagi Noda Animal Hair Art.png|(Nagi Noda) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 216-final.jpg|(Philip Treacy) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 303.jpg|(Alex Noble) Hussein Chalayan Spring 2010 Hat.png|(Hussein Chalayan) Atsuko Kudo Rosetta Hat.png|(Atsuko Kudo) Veil Headpiece Le Tour de Force.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Le Tour de Force) Le Tour de Force Fall 2009 Hitch Nest Headpiece.png|Fall/Winter 2009 (Le Tour de Force) Award Acceptance 2009 2.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Tilmann Grawe Talon Headpiece.png|Grace (Tilmann Grawe) Tilmann Grawe Crystal Headpiece.png|Aelita – Queen of Mars (Tilmann Grawe) Tilmann Grawe La Naîade.png|La Naîade (Tilmann Grawe) Fiona Bennett - Berit-headpiece.jpg|(Fiona Bennett) Lauren Machen Twisted Crown.png|(Lauren Machen) Franc Fernandez Headpiece Monster Ball 002.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) Charlie le Mindu Lips Headpece.png|(Charlie le Mindu) Nasir Mazhar the Orbit Headpiece.png|(Nasir Mazhar) Erickson Beamon Black Chantilly Lace Jett Mantilla.png|(Erickson Beamon) Alex Noble Bride of Frankenstein.png|(Alex Noble) Maison Michel lace veil.png|Spring/Summer 2009 (Maison Michel) Butterfly Outfit.jpg|(Dolce & Gabbana) JasminedeMilo.jpg|(???) OutinLondon.jpg|(???) Out in London 6.jpg|(???) Little Shilpa helmet.png|(Little Shilpa) Vilsbol de Arce - Exaggerated Shoulder Bodysuit.jpg|Spring/Summer 2009 (Vilsbol de Arce) Fred Butler - Fall 2008 - Dodecahedron Collision.jpg|Fall/Winter 2008 (Fred Butler) Diamond Crown and Ensemble.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) Little Shilpa helmet.png|Custom (Little Shilpa) Bird's Nest 1.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Marko Mitanovski-Antlers.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Nina Butkovich-Budden for Marko Mitanovski) Keko Hainswheeler Mask 001.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Keko Hainswheeler) 2010 Alejandro Crown.jpg|(Nasir Mazhar) Meat Headdress.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) Lobster Headpiece.png|(Philip Treacy) Chanel Pre Fall 2010 Hat.png|Pre-fall 2010 (Chanel) Mouton Collet Hat.png|(Mouton Collet) Charlie Le Mindu Black Rose Hat.png|(Charlie le Mindu) Gaga Pop Video 08.png|(Philip Treacy) Grammy After Party.jpg|(Philip Treacy) Friday Night with Jonathan Ross.jpg|(Philip Treacy) Erickson Beamon Crystal Mask.png|(Erickson Beamon) Bob Recine Safety Pins Headpiece.png|(Bob Recine) Gaga Carpet 14.jpg|(Philip Treacy) Alex Noble Horns.png|(Alex Noble) Jennifer Behr Standing Lace Tiara.png|(Jennifer Behr) Living Dress Headpiece.png|9(Haus of Gaga) Charlie le mindu lips1 SS 2010.jpg|(Charlie le Mindu) Armani Shades sketch.png|(Giorgio Armani) Fred Butler Telephone Headpiece.png|(Fred Butler) Thierry Mugler 1995 Mask.png|(MUGLER) Alexander McQueen Spring 2007 Lace Dress.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (Philip Treacy for Alexander McQueen) PROP..jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Visionnaire-AlexanderMcQueen.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Lady-gaga-wearing-lobster-hat--large-msg-126738094342.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) GAGAVAN6.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Lady-GaGa-Friday-Night-with-Jonathan-Ross-4.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) 9-13-10 Leaving MTV After Party 001.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Lady-gaga-telephone-official-music-video.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) 6-24-10 Elton John Ball.jpg|Custom (Rachael Barrett) Romain Kremer Fall Winter 2010 Surgeons cap.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Romain Kremer) GagaKoh Prep 03.JPG|Custom (Balmung) 2011 Jun30-MusicLovers01.jpg|(Balmung) Fauno Headpiece.png|Fauno (Maria Francesca Pepe) Eyes Headplaque.jpg|(Maria Francesca Pepe) 2-17-11 GMA 004.jpg|(Nasir Mazhar and MUGLER) Franc Fernandez Church Hat.png|(Franc Fernandez) Christian Lacroix 2011 Mens Beret.png|(Christian Lacroix) Charlie Le Mindu 2011 hat.png|(Charlie le Mindu) Nicole Haus of Harlet.png|Nicole (House of Harlot) 291995849.jpg|(Marianna Harutunian) Lady Gaga - Judas 308.jpg|(Haus of Gaga) Erik Hally Crown.png|(Erik Halley) Philip Treacy for Paco Rabanne Spring Summer 2012 hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2012 (Philip Treacy for Paco Rabanne) Armani Prive - Spring-Summer 2011 Collection.jpg|(Philip Treacy for Giorgio Armani) Attending Britney Spears' concert in Atlantic City (06-08-11).jpg|(Versace) Stephen Jones for John Galliano SS 2007 Hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2007 (John Galliano) Princess Charlotte Monster Strip Floppy Hat.jpg|(Princess Charlotte) ZG - Hat 2010.jpg|2010 Graduate (Zara Gorman) Void of Course Leather Hat With Visor.png|Spring/Summer 2011 (Void of Course) Void of Course Marry The Night Hat 001.png|Custom (Void of Course) Alexis Bittar Born This Way headpiece.jpg|(Alexis Bittar) 99%IS- Fall Winter 2011 Studded Bonnet.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (99%IS-) Atsuko Kudo Spring 2011 Alexandra Hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Atsuko Kudo) Atsuko Kudo Crystal Hat.jpg|Spring/Summer 2011 (Atsuko Kudo) Little Shilpa Invitation to Voyage Headpiece.png|(Little Shilpa) Philip Treacy Spring Summer 2011 Round Striped Hat.jpg|Spring/summer 2011 (Philip Treacy) Normal Lady Gaga - Born This Way You and I 28The Oprah Winfrey Show29 2011 HDTVRip 078.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) IMDSFSFD.png|Custom (Philip Treacy) Lady gaga dollar sign hat.jpg|Custom (Philip Treacy) Philip Treacy Vintage Honeycomb Black Hat.jpg|Vintage (Philip Treacy) Philip Treacy Vintage Fuchsia Fascinator.jpg|Vintage (Philip Treacy) 2012 EY - Fall-Winter 2012 - Dragonfly headpiece.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Emma Yeo) 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|Custom (Salvatore Salamone) Zoë Jordan Fall Winter 2012 White fidora.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Zoë Jordan) 5-3-12 Leaving_Ritz_Carlton 004.jpg|Custom (Lara Jensen) Little Shilpa Fall Winter 2012 Disc hat.jpg|Fall/Winter 2012 (Little Shilpa for Disney Couture) 10-31-12 Instagram 001.jpg|Custom (Lara Jensen) Category:Fashion